Weavers of Magic
by Nox the Reaper
Summary: In the graveyard during Voldemort's resurrection Harry was injured but continued to fight so magic healed him and made him stronger, now figuring out his new powers over magic and his path in life he only knows one thing for the first time he is in control for magic is the thread and he is a weaver
1. Birth of a weaver

Chapter 1 – birth of a weaver

Harry's life sucked. Right now his was in a duel with Voldemort. It all started with the stupid tri-wizard tournament you had to be 17 to enter, but yet again Murphy's Law seemed to love to apply itself to Harry's life. Harry and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion had made it to the cup and after feeling the tug of a portkey Harry felt excited. Even though he had entered under unusual circumstances he had won under his own ability at that. No one can say he cheated or that it was handed to him but that all changed when he landed in a graveyard. Harry had just got a hold of his bearings when he heard a raspy voice

"Kill the spare."

Harry looked and saw Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail, he wanted to snarl but before he could do anything Wormtail fired the killing curse at Cedric. Cedric in the same disoriented state as Harry had no time to react the curse hit him dead on.

Harry was shocked seeing his fellow champion and new friend killed right in front of him. He froze, giving Wormtail enough time to bind him in ropes and levitate him above a giant cauldron. Harry was the tied to a tome stone and he finally noticed the small bundle his parent's betrayer held.

"Became a father Wormtail, funny because you're the reason mine are dead." Harry spat at him

The only indication that Harry saw Wormtail heard him was a slight stiffening of the body before he began the ritual.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Peter raised a bone from the grave Harry was above and levitated it into the potion

"What are talking about you bastard?" Harry shouted but Wormtail continued

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." And the next thing that happened shocked Harry to the core Pettigrew cut off his hand and added with the bone. Harry was silent, he couldn't even speak after what he saw. What 14 year old could?

Peter was panting heavily as he stopped his new stump from bleeding, then he turned to Harry

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in a shaky voice before Wormtail cut him deep in his right arm.

He let out a scream of pain as his blood was dropped in the cauldron before finally Wormtail leavitated the bundle into the giant potion. After a blinding light Harry saw the one man he never wanted to see ever.

"Wormtail robe me." Was all the tall pale figure said as Pettigrew covered him in a Black robe and gave him the white wand he was using.

"I haven't held this wand in over 14 years." The figure said looking at the wand as if it was an old friend

"Voldemort, how the hell are you alive!?" Harry shouted his right arm still bleeding heavily

Voldemort stared at Harry for a second as if trying to find something

"I'll deal with you later Harry Potter." Voldemort said as he walked towards Wormtail

"Give me your left arm Wormtail." He demanded more then asked

Lifting up his left sleeve wormtail's dark mark was shown and Voldemort touched with his wand, the color went from a gray color to a pitch black and several big wisps of black smoke floated around then drawing in others from every direction. When it all cleared there where Death Eaters, a LOT of death eaters and Harry had only had one thought.

"_fuck"_

"Its been a little over 14 years my servants, 14 years since my apparent by a babe. But I have not been dead and none of you seeked me out except the most spineless of you and only after he was chased out of hiding. Tell my why this is?" Voldemort spoke to his followers

"Master we did not know." One of the Death Eaters cried out and a moment later he cried in pain as Voldemort put him under the torture curse

"Quite Crabbe, did you all think I was dead by a mere child." Voldemort said coldly before he broke out into a cold laugh

"Come Wormtail." Voldemort commanded and as the man crawled and stood before his master he bowed. Voldemort then wave his wand around his stump and a new silver hand replace the one he cut off

"You see I reward those who serve me well. Now time for the main event."

He turned towards Harry and cut him of his binds causing Harry to crash down to the ground with a thud. Luckily he rolled to his left side as he was losing feeling in his right arm from the blood lost.

"Now we shall see if the famous can defeat in a real duel, no mother or father to help you now." The newly resurrected dark lord spoke

Even in the state he was in Harry growled at the man in front of him not only was he trying to make a show of what might be his death but he was mocking his parents

"So there is some fight in you, so let us bow." The pale skinned, red eyed man said as Harry stood his wand loosely hanging from his right arm which looking pale

"I said bow Potter." Voldemort said angrily and was about to make him do it when a cutting curse flew at him. Voldemort quickly blocked with a shield and look at Harry with fury in his eyes

"Do you have no honor Potter?" Voldemort roared out and all of the Death Eaters that had circled around them where reaching for their wands when Voldemort stopped them

"This is my battle." He yelled him as Harry threw more spells at him so he retaliated with his own

"I do have honor Voldemort, I just want you to die!" Harry shouted knowing he probably wasn't going to make it out alive. He was out numbered 1 to 150 at least

And so it began, Harry was throwing every dangerous spell he knew. The cutting curse was blocked, then he dodged a purple looking spell so then he fired an exploding spell. It was deflected. He felt his arm grow weaker, he almost couldn't feel it any more. So in one last attempt he used a spell he learned from a book in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library

"Trabes!" Harry shouted and beam of pure magic shot out of his wand and Voldemort seeing this cast his own spell

"Avada Kedavra" the infamous killing curse flew from Voldemort's wand and the two spells connected sending sparks every where

A golden dome of magic surrounded the dueling wizards, the death eaters tried many spells to get past the Barrier some even charged it only to get blown away. The energy played a phoenix song as the wands had the feathers from the same bird. The woods also where in conflict and Voldemort's was of the yew wood, the wood of death and the earth, while Harry had a wand of Holly the wood of the sky and survival.

Harry felt his wand arm finally start to give out when several golden wisps flew out of the dark lord's wand and black ones out of his. Seven figures came from the golden wisp three of which his knew

"Mum, Dad, Cedric." Harry's voice trailed out as he saw them

"You did very well son, you've become a fine young man." The echo of James Potter spoke

"We're very proud of you." His mother said next

"We can try to hold him for a moment but only a moment." his father told him

"Yeah Harry live another day, then go kick his ass." Cedric told him and an old man nodded and voiced his agreement

"Just take my body back to my family." Cedric said in a solemn tone knowing his parents will be crushed about his death.

"You all shouldn't have died I will avenge your deaths." Harry told them as he was about to break the connection between the two wand but he didn't notice the gathering black wisp from his wand.

His arm pale from the blood lost almost dead from the prolong damage and the constant movement dropped breaking the connection as the golden wisp of last seven victims of Voldemort's wand flew back at him blocking Harry from his view and the black mass of magic flew back at Harry all right into his arm healing the giant gash and making it healthy again. Several runes appeared on his arm from the hand to his shoulder also his eyes started to glow. The Death Eater seeing their master get blocked by the echoes of the dead fired several stunners at Harry, knowing if they killed him their master would make their deaths as long and painful as possible.

All Harry saw was a field of colors they looked like threads woven together and from the Death eaters direction several threads of red. So moving his newly healed wand he slashed at the treads and he saw them unravel.

The Death eaters saw something different, as soon as Harry slashed his wand they saw their stunners dissipate into thin air. The Death eaters shocked at what happened were stunned giving Harry enough time to run toward Cedric's body. One Death Eater got his bearing back to shoot a stunner at Harry's back, but Harry feeling another red thread turned around and pointed at it catching it and threw it back making it fly back hitting the death eater with twice the force make him fly back.

Continuing his run, he made it to Cedric's body in time to hear Voldemort's roar of rage. Seeing a certain golden brown tread and somehow knowing it was the cup he pulled on it and in the next instant it was in his hand taking him and Cedric's cold body with him.

Voldemort seeing that boy that had messed with his plans so many times had gotten away had fury in his snake like red eyes as he screamed and a burst of magic came from him knocking back all his followers as he disappeared into thin air.

Harry felt himself hit the ground, his eyes no longer glowing, and the runes on his arm collapsing into a few symbols on his underside of his forearm where Wormtail had cut him. He could no longer see the threads around him and he realized that he was back at the school when he heard the gasp of the crowd.

Harry saw several people run towards him which included the staff, his friends, and the minister. Hermione was the first to reach him and wrapped him in a hug and he was so tired that he just sat there, next was the Weasleys, it wasn't until Dumbledore got to him they say the body of Cedric.

"Harry what happened?" the headmaster asked as some of the crowd screamed

Harry was about to answer when Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody stepped up to them

"Albus let's take the boy elsewhere." He said quickly as he grabbed Harry roughly and started to dragged him away

"Alastor what are you doing we have to move the body." Dumbledore told him as Hermione and Ron ran to Harry who was still too weak to move

"We should question him about what happened." Moody replied

"Harry's in no condition to be questioned and your pulling him quite roughly." Hermione said with a huff as she pulled Harry back from Moody Ron standing in front of them as a wall of sort

"But we need to know about it." Mad-eye said anxiousness in his voice

"What are you talking about Mad-eye?" Snape asked suspension in his tone

"The tournament of course."

Moody's hand were shaky as he went for his flask only for him to drop it and it rolled by prof. McGonagall and she smelled it as she picked it up

"This isn't whiskey Moody." She said

Moody pulled out his wand to attack until two stunners hit him and he was bound by ropes. Professors Sprout and Flitwick came up to the small group who move away from the crowd

"We moved the body Albus." Flitwick said solemnly

Professor Sprout had tears in her eyes as one of her students just died. Just as the headmaster was about to reply Moody's body shifted and turned until it settled on a dirty young man about in his mid-20's

"Barty Crouch Jr, you're alive." Snape said in surprise after they unstunned the man but all he did was look at Harry

"So Potter how was it, to see him rise, was it glorious, beautiful?" Barty jr asked before he laughed insanely and all Harry could do was glare as his body was still weak from whatever that thread thing

"Fuck you and your master." Harry said in a raspy voice hurting his throat while everyone else looked between the two some understanding what they were talking about

"What are you talking about." The Minister asked

"The Dark Lord is back!" Crouch replied with glee in his voice

"Stop this foolishness, he died years ago!" Fudge yelled in denial

"Tell him Potter!" Crouch jr shouted

All Harry could do was cough, his body going through so much damage and change in the last hour or so was really wearing on him and all Hermione could do was let a few tears fall while stroking his harm while she held him

"Shut you bastard." Ron said as he glared at the man who was his teacher

"How about we all calm down and investigate this. Cornelius take Mr. Crouch in to custody while we take care of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore as the voice of reason before Harry coughed up some blood causing Hermione to hold on tighter

"We have to get him to the hospital wing NOW." McGonagall said as they started to levitate Harry

They were in the hospital wing in less the 5 minutes Harry was on a bed with Madam Pomfrey running scans on him

"I can't tell what's wrong, his body is fully healed even more than earlier in the year." She told the assembled group

All that could be done was to give Harry pain and sleeping potions, as they all left one by one with Hermione staying the longest

"He's going to be ok Hermione, he always comes back." Ron had told her before he went to dinner

"Harry what wrong?" She asked out loud to no one holding his hand

"You really are my best friend always having my back except for in third year with the broom incident." She chucked and he convulsed just a little but not as bad as before

"Magic thread." Was the only thing he said before he settled down again and Hermione smiled finally having a clue on what was happening

"Don't worry Harry I'll see what I can find." She got up and gave him a kiss on the lips

"I just wish I could tell you how I feel." She went to leave when she noticed the runes on his right arm. She never remembered having those so maybe it was another clue, so she left the hospital wing with the conviction to help the boy closest to her heart.

a/n – well then this the Weavers of Magic by Nox the Reaper formally Chaoszangetsu hope you like it. Review you opinions and suggestions they will all be taken and considered some may be used some may not. I'll to update once a week twice a month at min but I do work so I do what I can


	2. Recovery pt 1

Chapter 2 – recovery part 1

It had been 3 days since the end of the third task and Harry still hasn't woken up but atleast his condition was better. He no longer convulsed he was just in a coma, but Madam Pamfrey still couldn't say why. All of his body functions were working fine if not better. Even though Harry lacked some nutrients because of his childhood, he had an overabundance of the now. His bones were denser, his muscles where too, and his brain activity had increased but he was still asleep. Hermione was by his side most of the time the only time she wasn't there was to go classes, to eat, and to get more books. Ron had also stayed for a while almost as much as she was.

On the first two day they didn't say anything Hermione reading and doing her homework while Ron was surprisingly reading a book on chess strategies.

"You're reading a book Ron?" Hermione inquired

"Yeah, it was a gift from Charlie. Him and dad where the ones who started me playing chess." Ron replied as he looked up

"Really, I didn't know Charlie played." She said with an interested look on her face. Bill seemed more off the chess type

"Yeah it took me years to beat him a few times, he gave me the book since he got one I find it helps me relax." They shared a laugh at the irony

Since her homework was always done quickly, she went to find books that would help Harry but the clues of the runes on his arm and "magic threads" where not really helping. But not one to find a book discouraging she would just sit at his bedside holding his hand as she read or just telling him the about her day and the activity of the school. Thankfully the rest of the school thought he was just hurt from the task and recovering and not in a coma. Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped by once a day but all that could be done was to wait for Harry to wake up and who know when that would happen. So giving him a kiss and saying goodnight Hermione left the hospital wing to go to bed so she could come back in the morning

_Somewhere else_

Harry was in a blank space, it was white as far as the eye can see. He didn't know how long he was here sometimes it felt like minutes others hours, but he wanted to get out. Just when he was starting to give up home a figure came to him. It was 10 feet tall have on a whit cloak with a hood showing no face just two eye made of fire while having four arms.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with wonder not fear in his voice

"I am the Guardian of Magic." It said simply

"I didn't know that magic had a guardian, how did you come to be?" his curiosity getting the best of him, Harry was sure Hermione would be proud of him for asking this

"For as long as magic has been in the world I have existed alongside it only to step in if it were used in an unnatural way." The guardian had replied its eyes staring down at Harry unnerving him to his core

"Why am I here?"

"Because we have made a contract."

"How?" Harry asking in disbelief how in the hell did he make a deal with magic

"Your body took in an abundance of magic, so much so that you are in tuned with magic itself and have made a contract with me." The Guardian said in same even tone it had since the beginning

"What does that mean exactly the contract I mean?"

"You can see and manipulate the threads; all magic is made from the threads."

"How do I use it?"

"I do not know every weaver of the threads has been different, I just watch this domain." This caused Harry to look around on to see more of the whiteness

"Where are we?" Harry asked one of the million gallon quest he had in his head

"This is the core of all magic little weaver and you're here because your mind must get use to the changes of your body or you will die."

"This has to do with my body taking in all that magic I'm guessing, so do you know how it happened."

"I do not, I can only feel the flow of magic not what happens in your world, but I can say I feel magic gathering around your right arm." The guardian lifted one of its massive arms and pointed at Harry's right arm where he was cut by Pettigrew, looking down he saw some symbols there but couldn't read them

"Mind translating?" he asked lifting he arm in the air

"It says the same as all the ones before you 'master of the threads'."

Harry nodded in understanding as he stared at as arm when he began to notice he was fading

"I can see your time here has ended little weaver." The Guardian spoke up once again

"Will I come back?" Harry wanted to know he felt at peace and the guardian gave a chuckle it sounded as devoid of feeling as his words had seemed this whole time

"None have asked me that before but I guess you could if you look beyond the threads." And Harry was gone

_Hospital wing_

It was the next day around lunch when it was decided that if Harry didn't wake up by Monday he would be taken to St. Mungo's, but it was Friday so everyone was hoping he would pull through. By now the whole school knew about Harry's coma, a student who went in for a minor case snooping when Madam Pomfrey went to get a potion told a friend and well the rest was history. Since Harry really didn't have a living family beside his aunt and uncle who didn't really give a single shit about him and Harry had told the resident healer to never bother with tell them his condition, Dumbledore had to be told who passed the news to Hermione and the Weasleys.

Hermione sat at Harry's bedside as she had been doing for the past 3 days the Weasleys also visited the most common being Ron and to Hermione annoyance Ginny not that she didn't like the girl but she didn't have to bloody be draped half way over him all the time. But her annoyance with the Weasley girl aside the twins had come by to see as they called Harry their black haired brother. The patrons of clan Weasley even stopped by. Hermione had to give a small smile it seemed Harry did have people who cared, but the biggest surprise was when a big black dog came to sit by his bed. It was around dinner time when something happened

Harry opened his eyes for the first time in four days, and his body hurt like hell. He was stiff but he felt full of energy, it must have been his new connection with magic. Harry sifted his eyes around the room first noticing a head of bushy brown hair that he was so familiar with laying its head on his bed asleep. The next thing he saw was black fur, also knowing who it was he gave a small smile knowing the risk Sirius took to come see him. Sirius seemed to know his was awake as he barked happily and licked his face.

"Good to see you too Sirius" Harry rasped out, his voice not being used for a few days. Harry got a few happy barks in return and he chuckled a little before coughing, with all the commotion waking Hermione up

"Harry!" she simi-shouted and hugged him tightly

"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted her and hugged her back weakly while Sirius barked again his tail wagging at a rapid pace

"You were in a coma for four day, I was so worried." Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"It's ok I was…" Harry started but had a coughing fit

'_Damn my body is still recovering from being in tune with magic.' _ He thought

"Wait I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as she rushed to get the matron of the hospital wing

After she left Sirius looked at Harry with a suspicious look like he knew Harry knew something

"It's ok Sirius I know what's wrong, my body just needs to recover." Harry said as he laid back down

It wasn't long before Hermione was back with Madam Pomfry and she gave a quick check over Harry's vitals and one again they were all in perfect order as in perfect for any human being, it was impossible for them to be any better

"Well mister Potter everything seems to be in good order but do you know why you were in a coma." The medi witch asked

"Yes I do, but I really don't want to tell anybody." Was his simple reply

"Well since you have no magical guardian that information is your own, but I will call the headmaster to tell him you awake." Madam Pomfrey said as she left

"Oh Harry I was so worried." Hermione said simply. She sniffled a little showing Harry how much she cared and he couldn't blame her apparently he was in a four day long coma

"It's ok Hermione, I'm back and stronger than ever." He reassured her which was true he was now a weaver of the threads of magic even though he had no idea how to use his power. The Guardian had said each weaver had different abilities and in the graveyard his body was on auto-pilot trying to get the he'll out of there

"And I couldn't figure out what was wrong all you said be for your coma was 'magic threads' and you had some runes on your arm."

Harry was shocked so she heard something he mumbled as he went to sleep, he didn't even know he said it but Hermione was the most studious person he knew if anyone could help him understand what it meant to be a weaver she could.

"Listen Hermione I need you to do something for me without alerting a teacher." Harry had told her with a look of seriousness in his eyes leaving no room for argument and Hermione with never let her best friend/crush down

"What is it Harry?" She replied curious on what he would ask

"I need you to look up anything you can on Weavers."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking." Harry smiled a little, Hermione always wanted to know something and his body was feeling a little less stiff

"Well during the third task I somehow became one and that was all I could find out."

"Alright Harry I'll see what I can find." And just then the doors to the hospital wing swung open letting in the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey

"Ah Harry, I'm glad that you are alright." Dumbledore said with his famous eye twinkle ever present

Harry cracked his back with a loud pop as he sat up his body getting better every minute but his voice still raspy

"I'm fine professor, in fact I'm better than ever." Was his reply as he popped more bones

"I am glad to hear that but unfortunately I must ask what happened during the third task." Dumbledore voice had a grave tone as he spoke and Harry paused for a minute before he answered

"The cup was a portkey. Cedric and I were teleported to a graveyard where Wormtail showed up…" Harry had explained to the small audience of Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hermione what had happened that night four day ago by the time he was finished Hermione hugged on to him tightly as if he was he would disappear, Sirius licked his hand in reassurance that he did ok, while Dumbledore had a sad smile on his face

"Well mister Potter I would say that you had been though an ordeal most would not have made it through, but while it is sad that a life was lost so young we must take action." Dumbledore told him

"What happened to Crouch sir?" Harry inquired

"He was given the Kiss after two days of shouting Voldemort's return, Cornelius does not wish to believe that he can return but your story proves just that, so we will operate in secret for now." Dumbledore said in a reassuring tone before Harry had another coughing fit

"But it seems like your still recovering so I shall let you rest farewell for now Harry." The headmaster said before he left to prepare for other things

"Sirius go with him it seem as he needed you for something." Harry told Sirius said as he noticed the headmaster give Sirius a look before he left but the canine just whined

"I'll be fine I'm just going to sleep, just don't say anything about the weaver stuff until I learn more ok." Harry reassured him with a scratch behind the ear so Sirius gave a bark before he left

Harry had laid back down ready to go back to sleep when Hermione kissed him on the forehead

"I'm glad you're alright Harry, I got research to do so rest up now." The bushy haired girl said with a blush on her face as she quickly left the hospital wing and Harry fell into a normal sleep with a smile on his face

a/n – well chapter two is up. I'm glad that the reception is so good to this idea that I had, so keep reviewing and such as that gives me motivation to write faster but you will get one chapter a week regardless I hope as I apparently am going to get busy at work


End file.
